甘酸っぱい キッス
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Sometimes when something dear to us is lost we still try clinging to the illusion of it being still present. On a stormy night two people met again, trying to cling to they past even if only for a night of bittersweet kisses...


A/N: erm…yes my mind got now stuck on this series as you can see. Well I probably also should mention that this scene will also appear in some form in my story _**"Wilted Roses & Black Tears"**_ so with this I give you some fore taste to my story which stands on the pool in my profile…

P.S.: sorry if the title isn't correctly written, my laptop isn't made to use Japanese characters for writing…

_**Bittersweet Kiss**_

* * *

The night air was cold because of the wind ripping at the trees standing at the roadsides, a sure sign that a storm was approaching. Everyone was hurrying to get home, as was a certain man. He went out to the near grocery store to get some things for the bar and himself, it was slightly more pleasant to go out in the night, there was less noise to disturb him. Reaching the Aging Bar again opened Master the door before going with the bags in to the kitchen of the house part.

A sigh escaped his lips while putting away some vegetables. Yes, he preferred the nights with they lesser sounds. How long ago was it that he had experienced true peace? To long, he thought with a sad sigh as long since buried memories arose in his mind about laughter, warmth, friendship and…love. At the last thought shook Master his head violently as a tear trailed down his pale check. No, this was all since long gone, Ryuuko his friend dead and his inshi was still missing, his counterpart Shirogane was exiled and thought dead by many while he needed to flee the place which had felt like home and H…Again he shook his head, these thoughts will only make him suffer more. The loneliness hurt so much, it hurt to remember the past which was now broken because of they own mistakes. It was they duty as the four kings to keep up the balance, but because of they carelessness turned they Heaven to Hell with all of them loosing everything that mattered…

…the balance was broken between Light and Dark…

A sudden crash from the bar brought him back from his thoughts making him turn in alarm. This was the last which he needed for today. Making his way carefully in to the bar's direction, he knew that it wasn't Mayu because she was taking care about her sick brother and the bar was closed. It wasn't also the case that he would be scared from burglars seeing the fact that he wasn't as helpless as the humans thought him to be because of his blindness. Reaching the entrance he peeked his head inside the darkness, it was silent again. Could it have been a stray cat which got inside when he entered? No, he could clearly feel the presence of humans inside the bar and one of them…was right behind him…

Pain flashed through his back as he was slammed against the wall beside the door, a calloused hand wrapped tightly around his throat. He had been careless, and the hand held him even tighter. Then the lights suddenly were switched on revealing the man whom was holding him and his three companions, all dressed in black to hide better in the dark, faces covered by skiimasks. With his air cut down was it hard to focus and because of the darkness streaming through the tears felt he also slightly weakened, not good.

"Looks like as if we got company." said the man still by the switch sardonically.

"To bad that it isn't that cute bitch working here, but who would have thought, the manager might also do." replied grinning disgustingly which made Master feel like throwing up. At least was Mayu not here to fall a victim. "What do you say guys if we have some little fun with this cutie here." Master started struggling at this, he needed to get away. He could hear the men laugh and call out disgusting suggestions to they comrade who was nearing his face.

"No…" he whispered helplessly, eyes squeezed tightly together when suddenly, the sickening sound of breaking bones and a loud scream reached his ears together with a familiar aura brushing against his senses.

"Hey, what the fuck are you screaming about." one of the men asked they companion whom tried to get away from his victim, but something held him in place with a vice like grip.

"So…something is holding me a…and broke my arm…fuck, it hurts like shit!" the first guy yelled as he tried to get away.

The others only watched him confused, the only person near him was that blind guy and he had been trying to get the hand from his throat, but such a weakling would never able to break someone's arm. Suddenly they eyes widened as the shadows seemed to swirl and thicken and suddenly a figure materialized from them. There beside they companion, gripping his arm tightly with black clawed hands, stood a tall figure with long crimson colored hair, cold cat-like acid green eyes, dressed in a strange dress like thing with many belts, and a black sign on his forehead. The glare sent in they direction was chilling them to they bones as a twisted smile sneaked upon black painted lips. The strange man twisted the burglar's arm more tightly, a sickening snapping and ripping sound filling the bar, till the body part hung lifelessly down, completely ripped from its socket. The man screamed again in pain before his attacker tossed him against the opposite wall with so much force that he created cracks where he hit.

"I think it is time for you gentlemen to leave." the stranger hissed icily as he stepped in front of the blind man, almost in a protective way. The other burglars were trying to get they pistols out, but the other held his hand out and they suddenly felt immense pain running through they bodies. It was as if something was ripping them apart from the inside, the shadows advanced upon them threateningly.

"Homurabi, stop that! I plead you!" Master yelled when the pained screams filled his ears, he was sure about who had appeared, but he didn't understand the ground thought that wasn't stopping him from trying to stop the bloodshed. Reaching forth he gently touched the outheld hand and to his surprise the screams faded away. For some minutes was he afraid that the Shin still managed to kill those men, but the sound of shuffling and the sound of the door falling shut mixed wit the sound of running told him otherwise. Thought now, was he alone with the last person he wanted to be, _but you want to be by his side again, to believe that he come here to protect you, _whispered a traitorous little voice inside his head, which frighteningly sounded like Ryuuko.

"You haven't changed at all." he heard the familiar deep voice sneer at him when his body was again pushed against the wall, but not as harsh as the burglar had done some minutes ago. "You perfectly know what those scum would have done to you if I wouldn't have come here?" Homurabi hissed darkly at his counterpart, hands gripping the thin shoulders tightly, making the other flinch from the slight pain.

"I know." he answered quietly, face staring at the ground, but a clawed hand grabbed his chin and lifted his head up roughly.

"Shisui." the Rei wasn't sure if he was only wish hallucinating, but he thought that he had picked up a slight worry in the Shin's voice, but he couldn't be sure because Homurabi was always hard to read.

How long ago was it that he had gazed in to those acid green eyes.

A long silence fell over the two royals while outside the storm had finally reached the city, cold rain was hitting against the windows. The minutes passed by and Shisui was sure that Homurabi could perfectly hear his rapidly beating heart. Why had he come here? Why didn't his counterpart let him suffer, be raped by those men? He had already killed Ryuuko, exiled Shirogane and he himself flew after that last night with each other when he had forced himself upon him so what did stop him from letting him suffer some more before he kills him also…, but in a way was that last part not true. He had felt the other hesitate by every action which would have caused him to much pain and wounds which would take to long to heal and usually when you rape a person you don't stay laying beside them shaking as if fighting a bad memory, thought the redhead wasn't probably aware of his shivering. As for leaving, it had been his own decision, no one forced him. And again, that little voice returned, reminding him how much he had missed being near his counterpart again, no matter what had happened.

To see that smile again which he had loved so much...

Suddenly the hands on his shoulders withdrew and instead pulled him against a firm chest, the familiar smell of autumn leaves filling his senses. He thought about struggling, but as he felt the taller burry his face in to his hair threw all those thoughts away from his mind. The whole scene was in a way like a dream come true, as if everything was alright and they would soon be yelled at by Shirogane for Homurabi to move it because they need to head home, Ryuuko looking at them amusedly while Kou tries to hide behind him from Lulu. No, he couldn't let his guard down no matter how he wished it to be true, the other could still be here to kill him so he felt again surprised by the other's next move as he lifted his head and kissed him gently on the lips.

Homurabi felt furious , he was slowly beyond anger and it wasn't even that hard figuring out what had caused this to happen. Since the day he had woken up alone in Shisui's bed with the rose he had once given to the Rei had he looked for the other and after he had found him was he watching the other silently from the shadows. He even stopped correcting both Lulu and even Sawaki that he wasn't stalking the other, no matter how it looked like that. It was not his fault that with the other being his counterpart he didn't want to go through that annoying pain again till he had found the other. He had already destroyed the room containing the orb through which he had watched his counterpart numerous times in fits of jealousy at the sight of those pathetic creatures calling themselves women tried to flirt with him. No one dared to try taking something away which was his as those pathetic scum tried some minutes ago. He was sure that he would later try avoiding Sawaki for some time whom was still trying to get out from under the avalanche of papers which had buried him thanks to his king dashing past him like a mad man many thought he was, or did they only call him a tyrant? Fine, this was beside the point, that what mattered was accomplished, no one touches Shisui and survives, his Kokuichi have probably already killed those trash. He had tried talking with the other, but regarding the silence, he wasn't successful, but what did he expect after all what happened, his beliefs and ambitions had made the other turn from him and…

…and it hurt…

He would never admit it out loud, even admitting it to himself had been a hard mental struggle, but he had missed the other. This was the ground why he had pulled him closer, feeling the fragile body tense against his, but he didn't let go. He wanted to feel the warmth of the Rei King's body, to smell again that sweet scent which reminded him always on a flower field in spring when the nature awakens from her long sleep. But having the other so close again and not only watched from afar also awakened the desires he had tried locking away for such a long time. Then the next thing he knew, he was kissing those soft rosy lips again, hoping against all hope that the other wouldn't decide to push him away so was he surprised when Shisui started returning the kiss with just as much need as him.

This was wrong, this person had become a murderer and traitor, they all were on fault, but still it was Homurabi whom had acted the worst. He had already so much blood on his hands, with Ryuuko's murderer had he also killed the Direct Rei king's children who weren't as strong as those few whom survived, the balance was broken, then why…why was he kissing the other with so much passion, clinging to him like there was no tomorrow. And maybe for him there wasn't.

"Ho…Homurabi…please, even if it is only for one night, please make me believe that everything is alright…" Shisui heard himself plead, cursing himself for sounding so weak like the other told him as everything they held dear broke apart.

"For tonight…I promise…" Homurabi whispered kissing the other's head, yes for tonight they will pretend that they Heaven still existed and warm smiles and laughter will greet them upon they return.

Shisui felt again lips on his before he was lifted from the ground bridal stile. In the past had he always blushed and complained because everyone was watching them either gapping, blushing or amusedly. Thought this time he didn't complain, only held tightly onto the other male, not even bothering to ask how the other knew where his bedroom was. After entering the room placed the Shin the one in his arms on the bed, allowing himself a little smile. By all the shadows, he had missed seeing the green haired Rei's, Shisui had taken up his original form, adorable blush. Leaning over the smaller figure they shared a new kiss while long fingers began opening they robes.

Homurabi was close to cursing they stupid idea of royal robe designs as he was fighting wit the clip on the cape which his counterpart liked to wear and did he mention that his belts decided to be smartasses with him at the worst time? At least was he doing a good job in making everything seem as if everything would be still alright if the other's amused laughter was everything to go by. At least after three more minutes of the one men or better one Shin clothing war his counterpart decided to show again his kind side and help him getting they things down. After every hindrance was out of the way leaned the redhead down to kiss the other again while his clawed hands trailed over soft, milky skin leaving little red trails behind.

Shisui shivered at the feeling of the others hands traveling over his body creating burning paths wherever they touched. Back then in his human life, before he was chosen to become the second Rei King had he a hard time trusting others because they either wanted to use him or they did things out of pity for his blindness. Homurabi had been different, he always made him feel special, every time they touched it was bliss for him. A gasp escaped pale lips when the other's mouth found his way to the sensitive flesh of his neck, licking and biting teasingly. Shivers like electricity raced through they bodies when they growing erections touched as they bodies pressed together to gain even more of the warmth they had yearned to feel again for so long, but were denied till this night when in the cold storm two entities enjoyed they illusion of things being still alright, sharing bittersweet kisses of warmth and passion till the sun raises again and the illusion becomes nothing more then a dream.

* * *

The Aging Bar was again full of guests whom were either drinking, playing billiard or chatting and laughing with they comrades. A young teenager was hurrying to the bar with an empty tray held in her hand before she slumped down on one of the red stools gracelessly, head resting on the polished wood of the bar.

"Mou, so many men are here, but no cute ones." she whined at which her boss only laughed while cleaning a glass.

"Mayu, try being patient and feel happy that there aren't any such guys here or you would drench the poor ones in they drinks like last time." at this the girl blushed before she stared at the black haired man intensely.

"Is something the matter?" Master asked as he felt slightly uncomfortable. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked her with a kind smile.

"No, but on your neck." Mayu replied with a sly smile appearing on her face "So who was the lucky person to give you that lovebite?" at this Master let out a strange sound while trying to hide the bite, his face flushing crimson, like the hair of a certain person he was currently cursing.

* * *

"_Aacchooo!"_ come a loud sneeze from the figure laying currently on his stomach.

"Bless you." replied a male voice from above the other on the bed. "Homurabi-sama, please don't tell me that you now also contracted a cold yesterday after you had that unfortunate run in with a cat. What had even possessed you in the first place to go to the Human World in the night when a storm was approaching?" Sawaki asked in frustration as he stared down at his king who gave him a side glare.

"That is none of your business Sawaki and now continue applying that salve to my back, it hurts." Homurabi snapped at the other. _'Damn, since when had Shisui such sharp nails? Thought he wasn't also that vocal like last night.' _he added as an afterthought, maybe they could try playing a new game of pretend sometime soon, but before that he will cut the other's nails because Sawaki would not buy the "_attacked by a cat" _story twice.

_Owari _


End file.
